Phineas's New Perspective
by mickatheart214
Summary: a Phinbella story, with the typical daily plan and Perry exertions.
1. Chapter 1: Plans for the Day

_**Hey guys! Here is my first try at a Phinbella fan fic. I hope you like it! Please leave some reviews so I can make these better! Thanks! **_

_**With 3, mickatheart214**_

Beep! Beep!

As Isabella awakens, she rubs her eyes while blindly shutting off her alarm clock. Sitting up from her former lying position, she gets out of bed, throws on her slippers, and heads downstairs for breakfast. Slowly waking up and walking down the stairs, Isabella grabs the railing and makes her way to the kitchen. As she arrives, she hops onto the high stools at the counter where her mother and she would have their morning meal.

"Morning, Isa!" Vivian says in her thick Spanish accent.

"Morning, Mama," Isabella responds, still waking up.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"Not quite sure yet, I guess I'll just go with it today."

Isabella already knew what she planned on doing for the day, however. She would get dressed in her pink dress with her matching shoes and hair bow and go visit the one and only Phineas Flynn. She had known her neighbor since kindergarten. It was a matter of pure luck that she met him, she thought. Ever since she had met him, she knew he was the one for her, with all of his crazy antics and fun perspective on life.

As she finished her breakfast, Isabella kissed her mother on the cheek, thanked her for breakfast, and headed upstairs to prepare for the day.

While Isabella prepared for the day, across the way, Phineas and his brother Ferb were sitting in their usual place under the old oak tree in their backyard, pondering what to do for the day.

"Ferb, haven't you ever wondered why the sky is blue, the grass is green, wood is brown? Why not a purple sky, or yellow grass?" Phineas thought aloud.

"Well-"Ferb began before being interrupted by his brother.

"That's it. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"


	2. Chapter 2: Roses and Apples

As the usual working montage breaks out, the boys get straight to work on their Fun Color Changer Ray, ending their song, asking where Perry was. We find Perry lying in his bed, and as he puts his hat on, the bed turns over and takes him to his secret lair. He runs over to his egg chair in front of the large monitor with Major Monogram and Carl.

"Agent P, your entries are beginning to disappoint. Not like the last time, though. Let's try a little more," Major Monogram says with his gruff voice.

"Ah, come on. He's trying and he's put in a lot more overtime with that overnight bust of Doofenshmirtz," Carl says, trying to defend the agent.

"Well no matter, that's beside the point. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has purchased an excessive amount of chocolates, roses, scrap metal, and a suit, and we all know that can't lead to anywhere good. Go put a stop to it," Major Monogram finishes, sending the agent off.

The boys continue their works on the ray, surprisingly without the disturbance of their older sister Candace. Even though they had been inventing the day away, she did not care, because she was off on her six month and two day anniversary with Jeremy. They were spending the day at the Danville Park, with a picnic and everything. She swore to Jeremy that she would not think of busting her brothers for the day.

Back at home, the gate door to the backyard was slightly cracked open, leaving Isabella an opportunity to peak in. As she entered, Phineas looked up for a split second and saw she had done something differently with her hair, she curled it. _Don't get distracted, don't get distracted, must work, must work,_ Phineas thought to himself, returning to his work while fumbling.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asks in her cute, high-pitched voice.

"Building a ray that changes the color of natural things," Phineas says with a shakiness in his voice.

"Oh cool! So you could change the sky to, like, purple? Or the grass to yellow?"

Ferb lifts his head from his work, realizing Phineas had said the same thing merely half an hour ago. He was rather shocked at how Phineas had not realized how similar Isabella and he were. They were practically meant for each other. It didn't even phase his brother, which rather surprised Ferb.

"Yep yep!" Phineas chirps. "And…done. Let's give it a test, eh Ferb?"

And with that said, Ferb pulls out an apple, and puts it in the direct aim of the laser. As he activated the laser, a rainbow ray was shot at the apple. Within a matter of seconds, the apple had turned from a bright red to a sky blue. Ferb then makes his way over to apple, grabs it off of the pedestal, and takes a bite out of the once-red apple.

"And it's still safe to eat. Nice! Let's try this on some other stuff," Phineas added, trying to calm his nerves when he realized Isabella was a mere two feet from him, and his breathing became short patterns and hands became damp with sweat.


	3. Chapter 3: Inators and Nerves

As the kids run off around Danville, Agent Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's lair in his penthouse of the purple building vaguely in the shape of Ferb's face and walks in through the front door as he had been asked to do several times to prevent the agency from having to pay for another one of his damages. Even though he had not been suspecting Perry would actually comply with his requests, Doofenshmirtz had a cementing trap laid out for the agent at the front door.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. I see I didn't have to activate your trap today, you know, since you walked right into it. Anyway, I guess you're wondering why I'm wearing this suit. Well it all started back in Drusselstein when I met Jessabelle. She was the captain of the girl's pig rugby team, straight B student, and my dream girl. That is, until my brother _Rodger_ came in and swooped her away. Ever since, they have been a happily married couple. Until today!" Heinz says as he pulls away the large tarp off of his latest invention with a menacing outer shape from the tarp to a small, feeble and pretty ray gun. "I present the Loveinator! With a shoot of this laser, it will make the person shot fall in love with the first person they fell in love with. Jessabelle told me that she loved me right before Rodger came along, so when she is hit by this ray, she will leave that chump of my brother and come crawling back to me, where I will say no like she did to me back I admitted to loving her. It's the evilest plan I've had yet!"

As Doofenshmirtz had been explaining how his ray worked, Perry had been quietly pecking at the cement block on his feet, trying to escape. Heinz then aimed his ray at the capitol building. He knew that the mayor's wife would be speaking about their anniversary today, so Doofenshmirtz must wait until two-thirty.

After changing the color of many things in the town, the brothers and Isabella went back to the house. Phineas and Ferb took their usual position on the tree base. Isabella sat down next to Phineas, and this caused Phineas to panic and scoot toward Ferb. Isabella thought he was making room, so she scooted closer to the red head. _Oh gosh, what am I going to do! _Phineas thought to himself as he continued to scoot closer to his brother, who was rather confused.

"What's the matter Phineas?" Isabella asks, a bit upset.

"Nothing! Nothing is the matter, why would anything be the matter? I mean, I just…wanted to sit closer to my brother! That's all," Phineas rambles on.

"Nice save," Ferb says sarcastically.

"If you say so," Isabella says, as confused as Ferb is as she scoots away.

_I hope I didn't offend him by scooting toward him,_ Isabella thinks as she scoots._ What if all of this is a ploy, and he hates me. I'm just throwing myself at him! Maybe I should just go home. _

"Well, uh, I think I heard my mom calling for me, I best be off," Isabella lies.

"Oh, um, ok. Bye, I guess…" Phineas says, hanging his head in disappointment. "But wait! My mom hasn't called us in for snacks yet. You can't leave before snack time!"

"Alright, I guess I can stay for snacks," she replies, feeling better about her previous thoughts.

"Hey kids, you guys want some pie?" Linda asks walking inside with a bag full of groceries.

"Sure!" they all reply in unison, running into the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Pie and Rays

At the stroke of two-thirty, Doofenshmirtz prepared his Loveinator to shoot at the podium in which Jessabelle would be speaking at. Just as he is about to press the button, he restates his plans in a summary, but is cut off by Agent P's webbed foot striking his face. Heinz falls to his rear as his head hits the wall behind him.

"How did you get out of my trap?" Heinz says, as Perry gurgles and looks back at the pile of cement rubble. "No matter, Jessabelle, be prepared to get rejected!"

As he says this, Heinz stands up to go press the button quickly. However, just as he pushes the button, Agent Perry pushes the ray in a direction pointing at the suburbs, clueless as to where it will go, and presses the self-destruct button.

"Not my self-destruct button! I really should reconsider putting those on my inators… Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doctor Doofenshmirtz shouts as Agent P flies away on his hang glider with the accompanying music.

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are sitting at the large wooden dinner table, eating Linda's famous Doofenberry pie. Isabella is sitting next to Phineas, whose knees are shaking under the table. To avoid an awkward silence, Phineas tries to come up with crazy and random topics, but nothing works. Ferb obviously has no input, and Isabella is still feeling a bit upset from before with the tree incident that had just occurred merely ten minutes ago. Phineas can't handle the thickening silence anymore.

"Mom, I'm done with my pie, here's my plate. I'm going outside to get some fresh air. I need to think for a bit," Phineas says quickly before heading out the sliding door.

"Maybe I should go with," Isabella says, trying to get some alone time with Phineas.

"That's not such a good idea. He usually doesn't like to do his thinking distracted," Linda suggests as Isabella shrugs back into her seat.

Suddenly, a flash of pink light zaps into the backyard. The sound of an electrical shock mixed with a kissy noise is also heard.

"What was that?" Isabella inquires, sitting up from her former slouched position.

"I'm not quite sure, but I was on the phone with your mom earlier and she said to send you home after snacks," Linda answers, taking the girl's plate. "Tell Viv we should get the card group together sometime this week for me, will you?"

"Alrighty, will do Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! Bye Ferb." And with that said, she was out the door and off back home.

"Alright, Phineas, you can do this," talks aloud to himself. "You're getting nervous over nothing. I mean, it's not like she's the new girl on the block. I remember that day, though. Beside the point. You can sit next to her. You have done it several times. I mean, there's nothing to come just by sitting next to Isabella. It's not like if I sit next to her, tomorrow we'll be holding hands or…oh gosh! We could be hugging!"

The thought of breaking his great friendship with Isabella crushed Phineas, but he knew he could not hold in his feelings any longer. He was starting with that one thing his health teacher said started around his age to young boys to turn them into men. He couldn't help it. And after his trip around the world, when he visited Paris, his constant dreams of a vague memory of their minds being wiped after Isabella had kissed him, the cute-o-meter nearly exploding after him not setting the proper adjustments to avoid it exploding near Isabella, and especially after she had knocked him out of his cute trance, his feelings for her continually got worse, but better in the same sense.

Phineas continues to pace back and forth in the yard when all of the sudden, he sees a bright pink flash of light heading straight for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Who Woulda Thunk?

It was too close to run away from, so he just stood there and let it hit him. Within a matter of seconds, the triangle-headed boy was knocked to his feet and glowing pink. It was a weird sensation, being hit. He knew he had been just shot at with a laser ray, yet he felt nothing but happy thoughts. His mind was then flushed with the thought of Isabella.

"Isabella," Phineas says, dazedly while not noticing the fact that his pupils had popped into the shape of pink hearts. The boy then runs back inside to go sit by his beloved to find her chair vacant. "Where'd Isabella go?" His heart-shaped eyes were restored to their original state at the sight of not seeing Isabella.

"Well, she said she would leave after snacks," Ferb says in his small British voice.

"Her mom called me to send her home after snacks, why do you ask honey?" Linda asks as she continues washing the plates from her snack.

"Oh, no reason. I'll just be in my room then," Phineas says, before jetting upstairs to his bedroom to his racecar bed.

"Ferb, would you go check on your brother for me? I still have these dishes and my groceries to put away," Linda reasons. Ferb nods and follows his brother up to his room.

Isabella could not believe how weird Phineas was being today. It was like he was nervous to even have her near him. Unless maybe he wasn't nervous. Maybe he hated her. She didn't want to think about that, though. If he did hate Isabella, her whole world would crumble. For the past 7 years, she had devoted her days and nights to the red-head across the street. The thought of him ever hating her cut deep, but she didn't want to have another incident like she had on the stranded island on their way home from Paris. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and got ready to go to her Fireside Girl meeting with her sash full of badges she had earned over the years.

She grabbed her clipboard, and was off on her bike to the secret location of the Fireside Girl cabin.

As Ferb makes it into Phineas and his room, he finds his brother sitting with his legs curled up in front of him wrapped tight by his arms. He wasn't rocking back and forth or anything, but he had a look on his face that was very unfamiliar to Ferb; it looked as if he were sad and confused at the same time.

"Ferb, I don't know what to do! I...I…," Phineas starts as he sees Ferb enter the room. "I acted so borderline immature earlier today, and then I was hit by some beam, and now I can't feel all goo-goo gaga over this! I mean. Ugh. I don't even know what to think anymore. Every time I shut my eyes, there she is. Every time I look somewhere in the room, there she is! It's like…like…"

"Like you like Isabella as more than a friend?" Ferb interjects.

"But that's it! I can't like Isabella as more than a friend. That's not what best friends do. And besides, it's too cliché. But I really like the idea of her and I being more than…Ah! I can't! Do you understand what I am going through?" he continues as Ferb gives a blank stare. "Well what should I do about this? I could go and tell her how I feel. I could also just sit here some more and become more frustrated. Wait. I can't tell her now, she's got her meeting. Well, Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

As Isabella arrives at the cabin, her phone begins ringing with Phineas' ringtone, Summer Belongs to You, the part they sang together. No matter how much she wanted to answer it, she was already late for her meeting, so she sent him to voicemail and walked into the secluded cabin. As she did, her phone began ringing again, but she silenced the call and turned her phone off.

"Alright girls, status reports," Isabella bellows out in her in-command voice.

"Well chief, we are complete with our badges for the creation chapter," Gretchen starts.

"And our protocol for cupcake sales have been met for the month," Adyson adds. "All in all, our stats are in good standing."

"Oh," Isabella whispers. Their leader was rather surprised. Isabella was looking for another excuse to go over to Phineas and ask for help, leading to another adventure. "Are you sure you guys aren't missing any badges?" she says as they all hold up their sashes to prove her wrong. "Well I guess you all are caught up on the creation chapter badges. What's next?"

"Well according to the Big Book of Badges, we still have a few in the nature section we could do," Gretchen pitches while reading out of the book.

"Good idea, Gretchen."

With that said, Isabella walks up to the book to pick out a badge her two brother friends could help out with. She flips through the entire chapter until she finds the perfect badge: the Tarzan patch. The requirements of this patch are to go out into the jungle and go vine swinging in Tarzan apparel. She shuts the book, gathers her girls, and head over to the Flynn-Fletcher house.


End file.
